I have to marry HIM?
by TornFairyWings
Summary: Hermione finds out that she is not who she thinks she is and is betrothed to a certain Slytherin
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the original characters. Those all belong to J.K Rowling!  
  
"Hermione?" a voice called to her, waking her from the peaceful dream she had envisioned. The voice called again. Hermione Granger opened one hazel eye and peered at the culprit responsible for waking her.  
  
"Mom? Why are you in here calling my name at five o' clock in the morning?" Hermione asked, throwing a quick glance at the bedside clock. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head. Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter fondly before sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hermione, I have something to tell you that I should have told you a very long time ago!" Her mother stated firmly before launching into this tale:  
  
"About sixteen years ago, when you were only one years old, I was walking down the street. I saw a woman running towards me. She pushed a baby into my arms and said, 'Take care of my baby. She is Hermione Frost special to the fate of the Wizarding World. She is a Pureblooded Witch, and she is betrothed to Draco Adonis Malfoy.' She then turned and ran from me, leaving a tiny baby girl."  
  
"I also changed your last name to mine." Her mother continued. "And I have raised you ever since. I wasn't ever going to tell you of you heritage, but I have been having strange dreams, containing your birth mother." She took a deep breath and pushed her curly light brown hair out of her eyes. "On the night of August 4th, you will change drastically in appearance, configuring yourself to your true form."  
  
"Get out!" Hermione screamed at what she used to call her mother. Emily Granger nodded slightly and left the room, shutting the door softly. She analyzed all the things she had been told that night. She was Hermione Frost, a Pureblood, and worst of all; she was betrothed to Draco Malfoy!  
  
"Kill me NOW!" She screeched into the breaking morning light. There was no way, absolutely no way that she was going to marry Malfoy. A sudden wave of drowsiness hit her and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Hermione awoke at 8:00 on August 4th. She got up and inspected to changes she had made. Instead of medium brown hair, she had the darkest brown before black. Her muddy brown eyes were traded for the color of the ocean at daybreak. She was now a slim 5'9'' instead of a stocky 5'4''. Her tanned skin was now pale and blemish free. Obviously, she was a knockout. Her teeth were still straight and her eyes held a tinge of mystery about them.  
  
"Mom, get up here now!" Hermione yelled loudly as the footfalls on the steps of the stairway neared her room. Emily opened the door and looked at the seemingly graceful girl on the bed. The girl stared, waiting for a comment to escape the confines of Emily Grangers lips.  
  
"You look good Hermione," she said. "Mr. Lucius Malfoy will be here tomorrow at 1:00."  
  
I don't own ANY of the original characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling!" 


	2. Chapter Two

I don't own any of the original characters. Those all belong to J.K Rowling!  
  
The day was spent packing all of her things. She flooed to Diagon Alley and first headed to Gringotts. She found Griphook and changed her muggle money into wizard money. Hermione decided that she would like to spend her time in Flourish and Blotts.  
  
As she entered the store, she saw a new section that hadn't been there before on her last visit. She scanned the titles, plucking a mildly dusty book from the shelves. It was titled, 'The Most Ancient and Noble Families of Wizardry'. Hermione flipped through the first few pages, finding almost immediately, the Malfoys, the Weasleys, and the Frosts. Her fingers touched the picture of a man and a woman.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A man with dark brown hair looked into a woman's blue eyes.  
  
"Julia, please..., we are doing this for her own good!" he complained to the woman sitting on the bed, holding a small bundle in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her carefully and kissed her forehead quickly. "She has to marry that Malfoy kid. The prophecy says that she, a girl of Frost will be the downfall of the Dark Lord through the love of the Dragon."  
  
"Will, I know, I truly do..." Julia took a deep breath and sighed. "I want her to be happy, I hope she truly finds happiness with this Dragon." A single tear made its way down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione squeaked in pain and pulled her fingers back as if she had been burned. Her digits felt hot and sore to the touch. She gently put her fingers to her mouth and blew, trying desperately to ignore the pounding of her heart. What had just happened to her? She looked around her to see if anyone noticed. Not a single head was turned her way. Her walking was slow as she made her way to the clerk. She had decided to by the book in order to find out more about her family. Hermione pulled the coins out of her pocket and continued on her way around Diagon Alley.  
  
She had already finished school at Hogwarts, and had just been staying in the house over summer because her mom didn't want to be alone after her father died of a heart attack. How could everything change so quickly? She was only seventeen, just out of school, and about to marry a pompous, wanker, bigoted, git of a man, Draco Malfoy. Hermione ended up at Madame Malkins. She wanted to look good, even if she was being forced to marry Malfoy. Earlier that morning she had researched about breaking betrothals. All the books she had read said that only one thing could break the agreement of the parents. That thing was death. Hermione wasn't about to go kill herself because of him. Madame Malkins walked over to her and smiled.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with deary?" she asked in a caring tone of voice. "Um..., yes." Hermione pointed at herself grinning slightly as she prepared herself to be bold. "Do you have anything that would make my husband completely and utterly speechless, in a good way of course."  
  
Madame Malkins scowled for a second at the girl for doubting her choices in robes and clothes before disappearing into the back of the store. Hermione stood tapping her foot waiting for the woman to return. She had just come to the conclusion that being married to the hottest guy Hogwarts had ever laid eyes upon would not be so bad even if he was a little spoiled ferret, when Madame Malkins returned. She was carrying a dark blue silk robe.  
  
Hermione felt like a goddess. Her ocean blue eyes were accentuated perfectly in this robe that hung to her figure in all the right places. Her hair would be pulled up elegantly. She quickly took it off and changed into the jeans and black halter top she had had on previously. Hermione paid for the robe and the shoes she had found somewhere around the vast store. She thanked Madame Malkins and headed to floo home.  
  
Draco Malfoy wouldn't be able to resist her. She promised herself that. The only reason she was doing this was because she wouldn't die just to get out of it. The least she could do was have fun messing with his mind, a great and terrible thing to be reckoned with. 


	3. Chapter Three

I don't own any of the original characters. Those all belong to J.K Rowling!  
  
As soon as Hermione walked into her home, she checked the clock. It was already 11:30. She hurried into her room and laid her purchases on the bed before stripping herself of her clothes and entering the shower. Her hands massaged shampoo into her dark locks. When she was done in the shower, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a large black towel.  
  
'I guess I should save that robe for the dinner.' She thought sourly. 'They probably expect you to change your clothes for that meal.'  
  
Hermione ruffled through her closet, looking for something suitable but not to overly dressy. Finally deciding on a clingy black halter dress that went down to a little past her mid-thigh and some comfortable, yet fashionable, shoes.  
  
"Hermione, you have thirty minutes to get ready." Emily called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and then went to apply her make-up. She mostly played on her eyes. Mascara, black eyeliner, and a crystal blue eye shadow topped with eternal ice. Clear gloss accented her lips.  
  
'What am I going to do with hair?' she thought cynically.  
  
Her hands worked magic on her now silken straight tresses. She pulled some sections back, securing it with clear rubber bands. She tied the rest into a messy bun, leaving her choppy bangs in the front. No sooner had she washed her hands did the doorbell ring. Seconds later, Lucius Malfoy appeared in her doorway.  
  
"Miss Frost, do you have everything packed?" he asked while sliding a devious smile on his face. Hermione shuddered inwardly but on the outside remained calm.  
  
"Yes, I have everything packed. It is in this trunk right here." She indicated her trunk with a manicured finger. She walked gracefully past him and down the stairs to say good bye to her mother. Emily was crying and Hermione did not shed one tear. Her heart was pounding in her ears. It was now that her world would be flipped upside down.  
  
Lucius appeared at the bottom of the steps with a levitating trunk in his wake. They walked in complete silence to the fireplace.  
  
"Just say Malfoy Manor, my wife, Narcissa, will be there to show you your rooms."  
  
Hermione nodded and did as instructed. She landed with a thump on the cold, hard, marble floor of the entry way, she presumed. A blonde woman around the age of thirty eight walked calmly towards her and then immediately embraced Hermione.  
  
"Oh, it has been ages and ages since I have seen you last. My, well..., you were just a baby, around six months old." She smiled a warm grin to Hermione. "Well, you look just lovely darling. Let me call Draco down to come and meet you."  
  
Narcissa disappeared up a stairway and a few minutes later returned with a smug Draco Malfoy on her heels. He looked her up and down quickly.  
  
"Well, never thought you would be marrying me now did you Frost?" he asked raising a brow.  
  
"Draco Adonis Malfoy! You will call this young lady by her name and not her surname. Is that understood?" Narcissa admonished. Hermione smirked. This boy was kept in line by his mother who looked to be as skinny as a rail.  
  
"Did you know about this betrothal, Draco?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.  
  
"I've known since I was ten years old." His trademark smirk crossed his features like a fleeting smile. "I just thought teasing you and making you angry was too much fun." 


	4. Chapter Four

I don't own any of the original characters. Those all belong to J.K Rowling!  
  
"You thought that was fun?" she asked rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. "You knew all along whom I was and you never thought to tell me?! What kind of evil bastard are you!" Hermione stood poised and glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"The evilest there is around here, so do come off your high pedastool."He smiled a true smile and held out his hand to her. "You actually thought that I would tell you something other than get out of my way?" She instinctively took a step back, only to crash into a sneering Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Draco, have you shown Hermione her room or do I have to do everything around here?"  
  
"We were just going to do that father," he said icily. "Come this way love." There was something in his eyes that said if she disobeyed him there would be serious consequences. She hesitantly took his hand and he led her up the flight of steps out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight, he dropped her hand and wiped it on the black slacks he was wearing.  
  
"Why did you call me 'love'?" she demanded in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Why would I call you anything other than mudblood?" he asked sneering at the look of contempt on her face. "Because it is unfortunately required of my by my father." He stopped and turned to face her. "In public you will play every bit of the totally in love wife and in private you will not touch me. When we have guests you will hang on my every word, and show affection for me. We need to produce an heir by the third year of marriage and then you can bask in all the money and fame you have received from me. Understood?" Hermione nodded and they continued to make their way up staircases and down halls.  
  
"Here we are," Draco said as he opened a door to the farthest bedroom on the left on the third floor. It was a big room, lavishly furnished with a four poster bed in the center with a few desks and a gigantic bathroom. Merlin, it was beautiful. The interior was all white with splotches of emerald green here and there. The king sized bed stood against the wall in the middle of the room. By the window there was a ledge that you could sit on. Everything was amazing. She decided to voice her thoughts.  
  
"Malfoy, this room is very nice, thank you."  
  
Malfoy cocked his head to the side and smirked at her and waved a dismissive hand. "Dinner is served at 6:00 sharp, be there at 5:45. Wear nice dress robes and look presentable." He turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Bloody bastard," she whispered under her breath. With a flick of the wand, everything was unpacked and in the proper places. Hermione then lie down on her bed and enjoy a peaceful sleep.  
  
A few hours later an alarming knock sounded on her bedroom door. She wearily got up and opened the door. A house-elf stood there, looking petrified.  
  
"Hello Mistress Hermione," it squeaked. "Dinner is going to be served soon and Master Draco sent Tizzy up to help you get ready." Hermione looked on in shock as the house-elf drew her bath water and filled it with bubbles.  
  
"Um..., Tizzy, you don't have to do that, I can." She commented.  
  
"No Mistress, Tizzy wants to run your bath water. Tizzy likes being a house- elf Mistress," the elf told her firmly. A few minutes later the bathtub was full of brown sugar scented scrub and body wash. Hermione got in and cleaned herself for the second time that day. She washed and conditioned her hair with the fresh fallen snow products and got out. After drying off, she magically curled her hair into loose ringlets and applied her make-up. Her eyes were sultry and smoky, her pouty lips accentuated by a tinted gloss.  
  
Hermione walked over to her closet where she had hung her robe. She quickly pulled out and laid it on her bed. She pulled on a thong and bra, enjoying the feel of the soft fabric on her skin. Her hands reached for the dress. She slipped it on and looked into the mirror. The dress was dark blue silk that was low cut in the front and an asymmetrical cut on the bottom extending from mid-thigh to mid-calf. The strappy sandals completed the look of a goddess. Hermione applied a little glitter to her shoulders and hair.  
  
There was a light knock at the door and then it opened without so much as a come in from Hermione. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway in black pants held up by a belt with a silver buckle, dress shoes, and a royal blue dress shirt. His hair was hanging in his eyes, giving him the dangerous stranger look. Oh he was sexy.  
  
"Come on Frost, it's almost 5:45," he said as Hermione continued to stare at him. Her thoughts broken, she walked to the door and they made their way down to the dinning hall. Once they reached it, they took the predetermined seats and left one for Lucius to sit in at the head of the table. He arrived shortly and the house-elves brought the first course, consisting of salad.  
  
"So...," Lucius began looking at Hermione, who was unfortunately sitting next to husband- dearest. "The wedding is at the end of this summer, which is in one week."  
  
Hermione blanched and grasped her fork tighter than necessary. Lucius continued to drone on and on about what is expected of a Malfoy bride, ignoring the look of disgust and hate that filled all of her features. She hadn't expected that she would have to give birth to a baby that had to be a boy and then be thrown away like an item that served its purpose. 'Oh help me please,' Hermione thought. 'I can't survive in a loveless marriage!' 


	5. Chapter Five

I don't own any of the original characters. Those all belong to J.K Rowling!  
  
After dinner was served Hermione immediately excused herself from the table eyeing Draco to follow her. He of course took his precious time. She stood by the stairs waiting for the click of his footsteps to be heard.  
  
"What do you want Frost?" he asked her, usual Malfoy sneer in place.  
  
"What the fuck Draco?" she spat out at him. "Why in Merlin's name would I want to marry your sorry excuse for a human being?" Hermione inhaled deeply. "I'm leaving this rat-hole, you nasty prat and don't expect me to even think about you or-"  
  
Hermione was cut off by being slammed into the stone wall behind her. Draco stood, a hand on either side of her head, his ice cold eyes daring her to move. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and tried to focus on glaring at him while his woodsy scent enhanced her senses.  
  
"You will do what I tell you to do...and if you don't there will be consequences to pay!" his eyes flashed dangerously. "Besides," he sing- songed in a voice that could chill Hermione's bones. "Betrothals can only be broken by death or if your parents were here to break the contract. But, luckily for you, they died a horrible, excruciating death of being tortured, bound and gagged, and finally having their insides ripped out of their bodies for them to see, watching until the air slowly drained from their exposed lungs."  
  
Hermione had silent tears of fear and loss sliding down her cheeks. She didn't even notice when he turned and left the stairway, satisfied grin in place. Her cries became slightly audible as she drew a shaky breath. 'How am I supposed to get out of this?' she asked herself. 'He thinks he can make me have kids?' she ventured along this thought. 'Well he will have to think again. I won't have kids and there is definitely no naughty business for him' She smirked in spite of herself. He wasn't going to break her that easily.  
  
She quickly retreated to her bedroom and washed the make-up from her face after she had removed her dress. Her regular night attire of shorts and a spaghetti strapped shirt would have to be tucked away for her plan to work. She slipped into a nightie that left little to the imagination. It was a magenta color that worked well with her hair and skin tone. She mussed her hair into the sexy, just rolled out of bed look. Oh she would have some fun with Mister Draco Malfoy!  
  
Surely enough, at the strike of nine, there was a knock on her door. She walked over to it and pulled it open and leaned against the door frame. You could basically see Malfoy's eyes pop out of his head. She licked her lips sensually as she looked up at him, her dark eyelashes lifting seductively.  
  
"Yeah...Draco, what do you want?" she murmured, feigning tiredness with a yawn.  
  
"Uh... I was sent to check on you by my mother."  
  
Her eyes stared into his for a long while until she hesitantly reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from his face. He stood stock still, his breaths the only noise heard from him. 'Pick up the pace Hermione' she berated herself. Her hand that had brushed the stray lock wandered down his body, slightly caressing until she stopped it at the top of his pants.  
  
"Hermione...what are you doing?" His voice was deep and husky, eyes closed.  
  
"Draco," she breathed. "I want you, now!" She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him. His mouth opened involuntarily as her tongue teased his bottom lip. She snaked her hands into his hair and pulled him closer. One hand stayed in his hair while the other went and started to unbuckle his belt. Her tongue traced patterns in his mouth, deepening the kiss. Her lips were on fire. She felt right kissing him, but that wouldn't stop her from unveiling the plan.  
  
Draco pushed her against the door, mouth never leaving hers. She could feel his 'excitement' pressing against her. She smirked on his lips and moaned 'Draco' before forcefully pushing him off of her. Hermione turned her head quickly and hoped a blush would rise to her cheeks.  
  
Her blue eyes portrayed nothing as her gaze landed on him. He looked dumbfounded to say the least. One minute she was hot the next cold.  
  
"Maybe you should go Draco," she told him, eyes flickering to his pants and then his face. "I think the little one needs to be tended to...without me." 


	6. Chapter Six

I don't own any of the original characters. Those all belong to J.K. Rowling You could practically see the anger set into his face, but seeing as he was a Malfoy, they never let their emotions show. Hermione closed the door softly and climbed into bed. She pulled the pillow to her face and let out the laughter that had been threatening to wake the entire house if heard. 'Oh that was priceless' she thought lazily as sleep claimed her for the night. The next morning was unusually bright and the blinding light cascading from Hermione's window roused her. She quickly showered and changed into a pair of denim jeans and a pale pink tube top. She slipped on a pair of black and pink Chuck Taylors and pulled a brush through her hair. Tizzy appeared in her room with a slight popping noise. Hermione spun around to stare at the intruder. She had hoped it would be Draco, so she could continue her game. "Tizzy came to get Mistress Hermione for breakfast." "Show me the way Tizzy," she said, not wanting to make the house-elf upset by refusing to be escorted to the meal. Her footsteps echoed throughout the halls as they descended the three flights of steps and turned left into the breakfast area. Draco sat on one side of the four sided table in black pants and a dressy gray shirt. Narcissa was across from a sneering Lucius Malfoy, smiling and talking in the direction of Draco, who seemed to be watching his father. Lucius Malfoy wore the most incredulous look on his face as Hermione sat down across from Draco. "What are you wearing Ms. Frost?" asked Lucius, eyeing her tube top and jeans. "Um...,"she started. "Well, you see-um...clothes,"she finished looking down at her rapidly cooling meal. She knew he would put up an argument about her clothes, causing the members of the family, Draco in particular, to look at the attire. On the inside she smiled but on the outside she looked calm and inquisitive. "Those are not appropriate for the breakfast table,"he ground out through clenched teeth. He was having a hard time speaking clearly. "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to wear unsuitable things in the presence of others?" "If you do remember correctly, then you must remember that my parents are dead!" Draco cleared his throat loudly and kicked Hermione under the table. She looked up in surprise and he held her gaze. 'His eyes are really nice' she thought to herself as she saw him prepare to speak. "Hermione, dear, please go change your attire now." he commanded. She laughed out loud, in his face, in the presence of Lucius Malfoy. Her actions would have dire consequences and she knew this. She could see the indignation in his eyes as she got up from the table and walked quickly to her room. 'So he wanted her to change did he?' she chuckled as she retrieved baggy black pants and a long sleeved white shirt that she covered by a short pink shirt. She still wore her Chucks, but she added pink gloves, a black scarf and a pair of fuzzy black ear muffs. 'Oh, she changed clothes alright.' She walked back down the stairs and into the dinning area. Draco nearly had an Aneurism and Lucius looked very constipated. She sat down and resumed her breakfast. When the meal was finished, Draco waited for her at the beginning of the stairs. As soon as she came into sight, he grabbed her hand and hauled her up the stairs and into her room. He threw her as if she was nothing onto the bed and stood at his full six feet and two inch height. A wave of fear crossed her body as he slammed his fist against the bed post. The reverberation shook for a while until it died out. Hermione scrambled across the bed to the other side of the room. He walked up to her and grabbed her arms, holding her as she struggled against him. "Please Draco let me go... your hurting me." she told him though she could hardly feel pain as her arms were numb from the pressure he was applying to her. 'Maybe I went a little too far' she thought. She pleaded with him again though it seemed as if he could not hear her. His eyes were glazed over and when he spoke the voice didn't seem to belong to him. "How dare you mock me!" he bellowed as he pushed her to her knees. "You will now learn a lesson to that mockery you were so committed to." He pulled her up and pushed her towards the window, the window that Tizzy had opened that morning. She barely missed flying out of the window as she hit the windowpane instead. Her eyes glazed with tears at the searing pain in her back.. "Please Draco... please stop!" the tears spilled over her eyes as he threw her into the desk. She rolled off of it and crawled along the floor to the door. Her wand lay there. It had fallen when she had been carelessly mishandled. Hermione reached her wand and turned to Draco. "Impedimentia!" she cried at his advancing form. He flew backwards and fell to the ground heavily. Hermione got up painfully and limped towards his still form. He was still breathing and she poked at his side with her shoe. He slowly opened his eyes revealing the dazed and confused grey orbs. "What are you doing here Frost," he asked quietly. "YOU tried to KILL me Malfoy!"she all but screamed at him. He looked at her as if she were crazy before closing his eyes again. "I can't have done that because the last thing I remember is having breakfast and telling you to change your clothes." "So then what happened when I left to change?" her voice held to need to know what happened. Why had he tried to kill her? "What do you mean?" Draco asked. "You left to go change, Lucius grumbled and pointed his wand at me and then your standing over me." "So Lucius put a spell on you, to make you kill me?" she wondered aloud at all the clues. 


End file.
